


Where Troubles Lie

by arrowoflight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Team as Family, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowoflight/pseuds/arrowoflight
Summary: The kingdom of Tankoushoku has fallen, and with it, its queen and princesses. Now a young princess, Keiko, must make her own in the kingdom of Lucis, and learn of her own destiny alongside a troubled king-to-be.





	Where Troubles Lie

Screams. They felt distant, the piercing sound sending shivers down your spine, the rough pull on your wrist barely enough to snap you out of the trance you'd fell under. The loud screech of metal on metal overtook your senses, your feet barely keeping up as you were practically dragged across the unstable ground, a once beautiful path to your castle now destroyed terrain. The hem of your dress, long and once pristine now torn and practically catching at your feet before your sister pulls it up, a reassuring nod before you both reach the ship awaiting you and your family. Both petite bodies are practically thrown on board, yourself finding your footing as you search for a seat, an explosion that sounds far too close almost knocking you off balance, your sister grabbing your arm as she steadies you both.

"Keiko, just hold on," she reassures you, or maybe more herself, you think as you both huddle together, the form of another female being tossed aboard entering your views before the clang of entryways being shut seemed to signify your safety. Your mother, exhausted and out of breath finds her way to you both, finding a seat beside you as the three royals of Tankoushoku set sail away from their fallen kingdom, catching a glimpse of the once beautiful land, now a battlefield, the Empire taking it as if it were easy, picking them off like the petals of a flower. You swallowed the lump in your throat, finding a small amount of comfort wedged between the only family you'd ever known, giving your kingdom a mental goodbye, the screams of Tankoushoku's citizens nothing but white noise as your eyes drifted closed, a tight hold on the women at your sides as the soft rock of the ship eased you to sleep.

* * *

 

When you woke, you'd almost assumed what had happened was a dream, a nightmare even, but the remains of your dress and the hardened look of your sister told you that it was all too real, that nightmares had become real. You searched the room with your eyes, the bits of your family's belongings setting at your feet, few unneeded possessions besides clothes and a couple of sentimental items haphazardly thrown into a suitcase. You note a few new items of clothing, ones you hadn't seen before, their dark color much different than the light, pretty pastels of your own country. Your sister eases a smile upon noticing you were awake, strained, you knew, but you appreciated the gesture, you were both going to need each other now more than ever, perhaps your previous struggles would be in the past now. 

"'Morning," she greets. 

"Minako...where are we going?" 

She let out a sigh, rolling her head to ease the tension in her neck; you hadn't even noticed you were both in the same spots as when you'd fallen asleep, the restlessness in your legs making itself known now. 

"Lucis. We're going to Insomnia."

You try to remember if you'd learned about it, faintly remember bits of its history, the dark colors making more sense as they sat across from you.

"Will they kno--"

"If it's us? I imagine so, the Empire does love to make its conquests known," she groans. "You'll be going to school, though. Should be a nice change."

Back home you'd been tutored, a simpler solution than sending you into the public school of your hometown. Being among kids your own age would be...different.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a boy," she teases, somehow able to find something positive about such a travesty. "You're sixteen, you should be having fun right now, not...worrying about what kind of royal you're going to be. At least save that until after you graduate."

You nod silently, rolling your eyes. "As if there's a kingdom to rule now."

Minako bites her lip at that, moving to wrap an arm around your shoulders. You try to push back the feeling of how odd it is she's being so positive and kind about this, but you aren't one to say anything, and quite frankly you don't have the energy to do so. 

"We'll get it back, one day. You, and me, and Mom. Just because they have it now doesn't mean it'll be theirs forever. That's our home, don't ever forget that." 

You nod again, the blaring noise of the horn jolting you both, a fit of giggles erupting from you.

"Hey...where's --"

"Mom is up front, ready to go."

"Well, you just have all the answers, don't you?"

"Somebody had to play attention while you slept, Sleeping Beauty," she tries to joke, standing up and grabbing the pair of clothes closest to her. "Come on, we can't look like we just came from a terrible battle, first impressions are important, you know." Her words echo an old saying from your mother, leaving both of you chuckling softly as you grabbed your own pair of clothes, examining the black material, soft as you traced your thumbs over the stitches. 

You both change quickly, the black tank top and skirt much different than the flowing dresses you were so used to as you pulled a leather jacket over your shoulders, settling into the sneakers that were a bit too big on your feet. You give each other approving nods as you went to grab your bags, shuffling towards the front of the boat to join your mother.

The ocean glitters, your eyes widening as you approached the dock, a massive resort looking building coming into view, the lights of it sparking just as bright.

"Are you ready?" The sound of your mother's voice interrupts your gazing, the pair of you nodding as you continue to admire the new land. "Insomnia is different from this, and from back home, but just as beautiful. I know you're not used to cities, but I think you might like this one. The Crown City is magnificent."

"Have you been, mother?" Minako asks, shifting her bag onto her shoulder as she leaned against a seat.

"A few times," she muses. "The king and I are...acquainted. He has a son your age, Kei."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, practically knowing what was coming.

"Oooh," Minako cooed, resting her chin in her hand. "Do I smell romance on the horizon for the Princess of Tankoushoku and the Prince of Lucis?"

"We haven't even met and that's what you're jumping to? Besides, it's doubtful, he's probably a brat," you waved off the notion, although you couldn't help but admit you were a little curious.

"Well, there's plenty of time for that," your mother smiled.

"Queen Mizuki, we've arrived in Galdin Quay," the captain announces, your mother giving a nod as she grabs her own things. Despite being in such casual wear, she still held the grace of a queen. 

"Ladies, let's go to our new home, shall we?" She spares a glance at the both of you, the pair of you giving her small smiles as she turned back around, stepping off the boat and onto new land.

The three of you worked your way through the barriers of the dock and through the throngs of tourists enjoying meals, the scent of such well made food almost tempting you to turn back.

"Thank you for visiting Galdin Quay!" An overly perky man announced as you walked past, your mother wasting no time as you all made your way to a prestigious looking car off the side of the road, a man holding the door open as you all slide inside.

The interior was nicer than you expected, luxurious even as you rested against the plush, leather seating. 

"Damn, Lucis spares no expense, huh?" Minako commented.

"Language, and of course not. They're very well off and treat their guests accordingly." Your mother chides.

"So, how far back do you and the king go?"

"Far enough."

"Mom, come on! Give us some details. Were you acquaintances? Friends? Best friends?  _Lovers_?" Despite everything, your sister manages to keep  _this_ piece of her personality in tact even in the most dire of times. You're not sure if you're thankful for it, but it does bring a small sense of normalcy.

"We met on a trip he was on with his friends back before taking the throne. He owes me a favor. End of discussion."

You lock eyes with Minako, the older of you rolling her eyes as she mouths back at you 'A favor?' You shrug, laughing slightly as your mother shoots her a look, finding a more comfortable position to sit to avoid getting involved in the crossfire. You let your eyes drift to the window, the lush trees you'd seen earlier turned to dust as you entered a new town,  **Hammerhead** a sign reads as you whiz past it. Maybe you'll visit back here one day.

The ride to Insomnia doesn't last long, well dressed men opening your door and escorting you out, a towering, practically intimidating building in front of you as your mother rested a hand upon your shoulder.

"It's the nicest place in town. The king will be paying for it, so try not to make too much of a mess," the comment is more directed toward Minako, mocking your mother in a higher tone as you stifle your laughter. 

"Will we be meeting His Majesty at any point? Or is he just an entity to us?" She ponders, falling into step with you as you entered the lobby.

"You will soon, there are a few things for me to take care before but then. Do try to be on your best behavior when the time comes however, fi--"

"First impressions are important, you know," you finish, her eyes narrowing slightly before leading you all towards the elevator. 

"You start school tomorrow, Kei, I'm sure the kids will know who you are," she sighed, catching your gaze. She looks tired, exhausted even, you guessed she hadn't got much sleep, the worries of her future and her kingdom weighing as heavy as the bags under her eyes on her. "Don't let them get to you, and...try to make friends."

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't wanna be friends with the princess?" Mina teases. You swat at her, fingertips brushing her shoulder as the small ding of the elevator signaled for you to get off, the trio of you filing out and towards your new home.

Mizuki presses the door open, the keys dangling from the knob as you all filtered in, taking in the sights of your apartment. 

It's fully furnished, leather couches and chairs sat across from a large flat screen television, a small dining area and kitchen off to the side. A hallway to the left led to the bedrooms and two bathrooms. You quickly make your way down it, picking the second largest room to set your things down in before the rushing footsteps of Minako sound behind you. You throw your bag onto the bed against the wall, pacing quickly across the room to sit on it to claim your territory.

"Damn it, Keiko!" Minako groans, stomping her way back into the hallway and into the room across from you. 

"You snooze you lose!" You called out, laughing softly. You heard the faint closing of a door, signaling you wouldn't see your sister for a while, at least until she got over it. You get up from the bed, smoothing out your skirt as you made your way towards the window, finding the locks on it as you shove it open, taking in the fresh air. 

Your mother was right, the Crown City was beautiful, the sunlight bouncing off the various tall buildings scattered across the city, small collections of people making their way down the streets as you watched them from above. You felt...small for once, you realized, despite being so high up, the skyscrapers around you showing just how minuscule you were in comparison.  It was so different from the lush, gorgeous landscapes of your home country, buildings replacing the tall mountains you'd seen every day for the past sixteen years. 

It does nothing but remind you of the destruction to your home, how everything you cherished is gone, even despite your sister's words you knew for now that it wasn't yours. But perhaps being here would do some good, bringing a sense of normalcy to your life compared to the constant trainings back home. Minako had been right, this was your time to be a kid, before settling into responsibilities. Besides, who didn't like a clean slate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic I've been working on in my off time! It's something I've been pouring tons of love into, and I hope to turn it into something incredible! This is currently also being hosted on Quotev under the same name, but this version is a bit more polished, so hopefully you guys don't mind. I'll be pushing out the first few chapters already written pretty quickly, so please look forward to those! And if they're already up by the time you read this, I hope you enjoy them, and I hope you enjoy this fic! Thank you so much for checking it out!


End file.
